Be My Escape
by One More Disaster
Summary: It's the final showdown with the Senior Partners and the Fang Gang receive help from some entirely unexpected- and completely unconventional- people. Female Dean (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
**Fandoms:** _Angel: the Series_, _Leverage_ and _Supernatural_  
**Characters:** Angel, Spike, Lindsey, Eliot, Deanna, Wesley, Gunn, Connor, miscellaneous demon army  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** language; _Supernatural_ and _Angel: the Series_ style violence; implied threesomes; female Dean  
**Spoilers:** specific spoilers for _Not Fade Away_ and possible spoilers for the rest of _Angel_; specific spoilers for the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3 of _Buffy_; specific spoilers for _No Rest for the Wicked_ and _Lazarus Rising_ and vague spoilers for the rest of _Supernatural_  
**Pairings:** established Eliot Spencer/Deanna Winchester; implied threesome between Wesley/Gunn/Connor; Eliot/Deanna/Spike; implied pre-slash Angel/Lindsey  
**Summary:** It's the final showdown with the Senior Partners and the Fang Gang receive help from some entirely unexpected- and completely unconventional- people.  
**Word Count:** 2,958  
**Author's Note:** So, this is something random that I started a while ago, where Eliot Spencer from _Leverage_ and Lindsey McDonald from _Angel: the Series_ are twins. Naturally, when Eliot finds out about the Fang Gang and Lindsey attempting to take out the Senior Partners, he decides to swing by and help his brother out.

Of course, in my head, Eliot is married to Deanna Winchester from _Supernatural_, so she tags along as well. It wasn't quite supposed to end up like this, but towards the end of November, I needed a couple hundred more words to make my NaNo goal, and this was the result.

Please don't ask what Eliot and Deanna are talking about, because I'm not entirely sure. The last 3/4s of this story was the direct result of the NaNo Dare Thread, and the attempt to fit in as many of the random quotes as absolutely possible, and still have it make at least a small modicum of sense. Most of the quotes came from the Dare Thread, but some of them also came from profiles on FF, but I lost track of which profiles I got them from. If you recognize something from your profile, I apologize.

Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this, although I'm not entirely sure where the ending came from. Eliot, Deanna and Spike were horny from the fight and then Wes, Gunn and Connor paired off, and Lindsey decided that he wanted Angel, too.

Also, when I first started writing this, it was supposed to just be Angel, Spike and Lindsey left of the Fang Gang, with everyone else dead, or having left. As I was writing it, I realized I needed a few more people, and added Gunn, Wes and Connor. I'm not sure what happened to Fred and Ilyria, but I think Fred is dead and Ilyria decided it was a lost cause and took off.

Sorry for the long author's note. Let me know what you think.  
**Edit: **So, I originally posted this over under my old account, but a couple of years ago, I decided to consolidate everything to a single account, so I've been deleting, editing and reposting everything here under this one instead. I don't think this particular piece changed any, so it should be more or less exactly the same as the original version.

Fae

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, Peaches. This whole thing is a bad idea. Blowing up the office got their attention, sure. But did you have any plan beyond that?"

"Not really."

"Great. I was better off with the Senior Partners."

"Shut up, Lindsey," Angel said, sharpening his sword.

"Whatever," Lindsey grumbled.

"Lawyer Boy has a point, Peaches."

"You know, Spike. If I had wanted your input, I would have asked."

"Maybe that's the problem. You didn't ask. You didn't ask anyone's input, and now no one knows what we're supposed to do."

"Lindsey," Angel growled warningly.

"You know, I kinda like the place."

The group turned to see a blonde woman and a man who looked like Lindsey, only with longer hair and no tattoos, enter the room.

"Eliot?" Lindsey asked, surprised.

"Hey, Linds. Heard you could use some help."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"We could definitely use some help," Lindsey said, standing up and walking over to the newcomers. "Hey, Dee."

"Linds. What's the plan?" the woman asked.

"There isn't one," Lindsey said in a dry voice.

Eliot and Dee looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. "Really?" Eliot asked.

"Really," Spike said. "Hey, I'm Spike. And you look an awful lot like Lawyer Boy here."

"Eliot. Lindsey's m'twin brother."

"I didn't know you had a twin," Wesley said.

"Yeah, well, I've got a lot of enemies who would kill Linds if they thought it would get to me," Eliot said.

"And I didn't really want El coming to W&H's attention," Lindsey said.

"What about you, Pet?" Spike asked, looking at the woman.

"Deanna. 'm Eliot's wife."

"Look. We've got everything under control," Angel said, breaking back into the conversation.

"Not from where I'm standing," Deanna said.

"And what would you know?" Angel asked, sneering down at her.

"I know that if it weren't for the fact that Lindsey asked me not to kill you, you'd already be dust," Deanna replied, getting up in Angel's face, despite the height difference.

"You think you can touch me?"

"Hell. Yes."

"You aren't a Slayer. Are you, Pet?" Spike said, stepping between the two.

"Spike. Angel. Gunn. Wes. Connor. Meet Deanna Winchester. World's best Hunter," Lindsey said.

"Deanna Winchester went to Hell last year," Angel said.

"Yeah. I did," Deanna said. "You think you're the only one who can come back from Hell?"

"Come on, Dee," Eliot said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Angel.

"Spike, wanna help us plan?" Lindsey asked as he followed his twin and his sister-in-law to the other side of the room.

"You bet, Lawyer Boy," Spike said, following the three of them.

"He seriously doesn't have a plan?" Deanna asked.

Spike and Lindsey shook their heads. "Peaches has never been very good about seeing the big picture. Not even as Angelus."

"I heard that, Spike," Angel growled from the other side of the room.

"I know. I don't care," Spike threw back.

"Mm," Deanna said, non-committedly.

"What are you thinking, Dee?" Eliot asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know if it'll work, but what about the thing we did in Peru?"

"With the- And the-" Eliot asked, waving his hands.

Deanna nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't know. What about that thing in Mexico?"

"Ooh, I don't think so," Deanna said, scrunching up her face. "I mean, we had the one thing, and then the other things over on the other side, and I don't think we can get both to work here."

"That's true. What do you think would happen if we put the browns up on the roof?"

"I'd imagine things would just start falling out of there."

"Mm. Good point."

The two of them were silent for a moment, thinking.

"What about the other thing we did in Mexico?"

"No, way, Dee. We tried that, and then there was the explosion, and then the hookers contaminated the yellow."

"I told you it was an accident. I thought I had it, and then the bats attacked and I had to blow up the caverns."

"Oh, right. The bats. I forgot about them."

"Yeah. Pain in the ass."

"Definitely. Well, what about the one from San Lorenzo?"

"I need to get more hookers. Serbia?"

"It's purple enough, but it's just a tad too spirally. Croatia?"

"Yeah, because nothing says occult like eyeballs and rainbows," Deanna said, rolling her eyes.

Eliot laughed. "Very true. It's like World War II with Japanese children fighting the Nazis. Oh, I know. Myanmar."

"You're not black enough to be a Reese's peanut butter cup. Now, China, on the other hand," Deanna said with a grin.

"Goddamn banana slugs. Teaching everyone to be Communist," Eliot grumbled.

Deanna laughed. "All in all, I think the world needs less ethics and more fire."

"No, thanks, Pet," Spike interjected. "I'm as dead as I want to be."

"Mm," Deanna said, then looked back at Eliot. "You know, I still think Peru is our best option."

"You're probably right. But I've only died once, and at a very inappropriate time, so I'd rather not go that far, if possible."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna go bag some tofu."

"Oh, I see. So, magic is a sandcastle and a toaster?"

"Exactly."

"That could work. That could work really well, actually."

"Of course it could. I'm the one who thought of it."

"And hipsters are way scarier than zombies," Eliot replied with a grin, wrapping his arm around Deanna's waist and pulling her against his chest to give her a kiss.

She laughed and tried to pull away, but he wasn't letting her go and she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Del," Lindsey said. "You guys gonna explain to the rest of us?"

"What's to explain?" Eliot asked.

"None of that made any sense!" Angel exclaimed, clearly still pissed that no one was listening to him.

"Some things don't have to make sense," Deanna said. "In this case, it's probably better if it doesn't."

"Then how are we supposed to do our part?" Gunn asked.

"That's what we're here for," Eliot said. "You guys just sit tight and we'll put it in motion."

"Are you sure?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah. Come on, Linds. You know how it is with us. Everything means kill."

"True," Lindsey said.

"Hey, El," Deanna said. "Did you bring the hole puncher?"

"Got it right here, Darlin'."

"Good. We'll be right back."

Lindsey watched in bemusement as the two of them disappeared out the door.

"You're brother and his wife are crazy, Pet," Spike said.

"Tell me about it," Lindsey agreed. "You should hear some of the stories they've collected over the years. Granted, most of their ideas don't exactly work out the way they're supposed to, so this could get a little rough, but whatever they came up with is bound to work better than Angel's brilliant idea."

"Define rough," Wesley said.

"Mm," Lindsey said, thinking for a second. "Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?"

"Seriously?" Angel demanded. "How is that any better than my idea?"

"Because it wasn't yours?" Lindsey asked, an insolent tone in his voice.

"Great," Angel said, throwing up his hands and turning away. "We're trusting our survival to a pair of insane humans related to Lindsey. What could possibly go wrong?"

"No! Don't ever say that!" Lindsey exclaimed rushing forward and smacking Angel on the back of the head. "Now _everything_ will go wrong!"

"Way to go, Peaches," Spike said as Deanna and Eliot came back into the room.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dee?" Eliot asked.

"Don't worry, El. The ground broke my fall. It didn't hurt."

"Hey, what happened to the sun?" Gunn asked, looking out the window.

"It looks like it burned out," Connor said.

"The sun burned out?" Spike asked, joining them at the window. "Did the angels get into the Tardis?"

Deanna shook her head and waved her hand, negligently. "Naw, they don't need that old thing. They can jump time and dimensions just fine without it."

"How would you know?" Wesley asked.

"I've met some. Bunch of self righteous pricks, the lot of them. But there's one or two who are okay."

"So, what happened to the sun?" Gunn asked.

"Don't worry. That was supposed to happen," Eliot reassured him.

"How?" Wesley asked.

"You don't want to know," Deanna said. "Now, come on. It should be kicking in any minute now, so we should get outside and get ready to fight."

The eight of them grabbed their weapons and made their way out into the alley behind the hotel. When they got there, they found themselves surrounded by an army of demons and other monsters, with a pair of dragons flying around overhead.

"Whatever you did, I don't think it worked," Connor said.

"Part of it worked. Otherwise Spike and Angel couldn't be out here without going up in flames," Eliot said. "But you're right. Something didn't work right."

"That's because Angel jinxed it," Lindsey growled. "He said it! He said the one thing you never say when planning something like this!"

"What? The 'What could possibly go wrong?'" Deanna asked.

"Exactly!"

"Thanks a lot, Angel," Eliot said, rolling his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Gunn asked.

"Personally, I want to kill a dragon," Angel commented, looking up at the dragons flying around above them.

"Go for it," Deanna said. "Meanwhile, the rest of us will deal with the army on the ground."

No one moved for several long moments before Deanna and Eliot burst into motion at the same time. They both lunged at demons, vaporizing two of them instantly. A few seconds later, seven more had been vaporized.

The others shook themselves out of their daze and leaped into action. Angel went after one of the dragons while Spike went after the other. Wesley and Gunn worked together, as did Lindsey and Connor, more by default than out of any true desire to work together.

Every now and then, Deanna and or Eliot would swoop in and destroy a monster or demon that was about to finish off one of the others, but for the most part, everyone was mostly holding their own.

Unfortunately, it seemed that no matter how many enemies they destroyed, they never seemed to make a dent.

"Stop opening portals to Hell, dammit!" Deanna exclaimed after destroying a particularly nasty looking green demon.

"Can you shut it down?" Eliot asked, driving a piece of wood through a vampire's chest.

"I think so. Can you get me some blues?"

"Not to start. It'll be orange. But it should get blue."

"Do it."

Deanna flung herself almost headlong at the portal and began doing something that Lindsey couldn't fully make out.

Eliot did something else off to the side and a brilliant orange light surrounded them. It stayed that color and their efforts still weren't making much of a difference.

"Any time now, Dee!" Eliot yelled, battling three purple demons and a blue one.

"It's still orange!" she yelled back. "It's _still_ orange! It's supposed to be blue!"

Angel and Spike finally finished off their dragons and landed next to the rest of the group, with Spike staking a vampire that was about to finish Lindsey off.

"Do you have any more remarkably unuseful ideas?" Angel asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Angel!" Lindsey snapped. No one talked to or about his sister-in-law that way. "And if you say 'It could always be worse', I will kill you," he warned, jabbing Spike with a finger.

"How could it possibly get worse than this?" Gunn asked.

"If you think things can't get worse, it's probably because you lack sufficient imagination," Eliot said, slicing the head off of a vicious monster.

Just then, the light turned blue.

"Deanna!" Lindsey exclaimed as she dove into the portal itself.

"What is she doing?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Taking care of the portal so they can't keep sending more to replace the ones we destroy," Eliot said.

"She went into it! She went into Hell! And you're okay with this?!" Wesley demanded.

"She's been to Hell and back before. She'll be fine. Just do your job up here," Eliot ordered.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Deanna came flying back out of the portal just before it slammed shut. She did a rolling dive and sprang back up to her feet in time to hurl a piece of wood at a vampire who was sneaking up on Eliot.

"We good?" Eliot asked.

Deanna nodded. "We're good. They won't be sending any more through."

"Good." He fought his way over so he and Deanna were back to back. "You ready for this, Baby?"

"You bet your ass, Hon," Deanna said.

"You might want to take cover," Eliot told the rest of them. "It's about to get a little juicy in here."

Lindsey took one look at his twin brother's face and grabbed the closest person and ran for cover, pulling Wesley along behind him. Spike grabbed Connor and followed along, with Gunn right behind him. Angel stubbornly refused to leave, but when he saw the flame throwers the two of them had gotten from somewhere, he joined them.

"Light 'em up, Darlin'," Eliot said.

With that, Eliot and Deanna pulled the triggers on their flame throwers.

"You know, the existence of flame throwers tells me that someone, somewhere, said, 'I want to catch that on fire, but it's too far away'," Spike commented idly as they watched Eliot and Deanna systematically destroy the monsters and demons.

By the time the smoke cleared, the two of them were the only ones still standing.

They turned to look at each other and stood there, just staring at each other in silence for a few moments before they burst out laughing as Eliot wrapped his arm around Deanna's waist and pulling her against his chest.

"Is it over?" Wesley asked, sticking his head up over the rock they had taken cover behind.

"The fight is, yes, but the celebration is just getting started," Lindsey said.

Deanna pulled back from the kiss and laughed. "Sorry, Linds," she said. "Yo, Fang, you got a spare room we can borrow for a couple of hours?"

"No," Angel grumbled.

"You bet, Pet," Spike said. "Can I watch?"

The two of them looked up at each other and Eliot nodded. "You can join," Deanna said.

"Oh, I'm all over that one," Spike said, making his way over to them.

"We'll catch ya later, Linds," Eliot said as Deanna jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He put his hands under her ass as Spike draped an arm over his shoulders and kissed her.

Lindsey watched the three of them stumble into the hotel, unable to keep their hands off of each other.

"You know, that was oddly anti-climactic," Gunn said.

"Yes, it was," Wesley agreed. "But it definitely worked better than Angel's plan."

"That it did," Connor said.

"Come on," Gunn said, slinging his arms over both of their shoulders. "Let's go celebrate. To the downfall of the Senior Partners."

The three of them made their way out of the alley and Lindsey had the oddest feeling that the night was going to end with the three of them in the same bed somewhere.

He turned to look at Angel. "Are you really upset that we didn't listen to you?" he asked.

Angel rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "No. It was a good thing you called your brother. None of us would have been able to shut that portal."

Lindsey nodded, then lunged forward and punched Angel in the jaw.

"What was that for?!" Angel demanded, growling.

"For trying to kill me," Lindsey retorted. "You're just lucky that I'm almost as paranoid as my brother and had a bullet proof vest on. If he and Dee had shown up and found out that I was dead? They would have staked you before the fight even started."

Angel shifted out of gameface and looked sheepish. "I am sorry, Lindsey. You've proven yourself over and over in the last six months, but I refused to move past our petty grudge match from before. I never should have asked Lorne to kill you. Not when I knew you were honestly trying to help."

Lindsey shrugged. "Everything worked out. And I'm sorry for everything I did before. Faith. Darla. Drusilla. All of it. Start over?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

Angel looked at it, then looked up at Lindsey. "Hi, I'm Angel," he said, shaking the offered hand.

"Lindsey. Want to go get a drink?"

"Maybe later. I don't trust your brother, his wife and my grandchilde not to burn down the hotel."

Lindsey laughed. "Good point," he said. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I could use a nice, hot shower," he said, heading into the hotel. "If you're good, I might let you join me," he tossed back over his shoulder.

"Let's not move too fast, now, Lindsey. We were enemies a few hours ago."

"Oh, come on, Angel," Lindsey said. "You know as well as I do that most of the issues between us have been unresolved sexual tension. It's a fine line between love and hate, after all." He wiggled his ass just a little bit and smirked to himself when he heard Angel let out a low growl. "Come and get it," he said, throwing Angel a sultry look over his shoulder before racing towards Angel's room.

He laughed when he heard the vampire swearing as he gave chase.

Yeah, this was a much better ending then it could have been. But that's what happened when you had the world's greatest Hunter as your sister-in-law. With Deanna Winchester on their side, the Senior Partners never stood a chance.


End file.
